North Korea
The Democratic People's Republic of Korea (it is not a democracy ), commonly called North Korea, is a country situated on the northern part of the Korean peninsula. It is separated from South Korea at the Korean Demilitarized Zone. See Korea for how Korea came to be divided. Government Kim Jong-un is the Supreme Leader of the DPRK. The government and society are nominally based on the ideas of Juche. While holding elections and having three political parties, it is widely described as a totalitarian, Stalinist dictatorship. A cult of personality has ostensibly formed around Kim Il-sung and his descendents. It has seemingly evolved into essentially an absolute hereditary monarchy with power transferring within a ruling family. Its first leader, Kim Il-sung was succeeded by his son Kim Jong-il, and he in turn was succeeded by his son Kim Jong-un. The DPRK utilizes a centrally planned economy. North Korea is essentially a real world version of 1984, ''including the concept of thoughtcrime, and having propaganda so ridiculous that it's a joke to the rest of the world until they remember all the atrocities that has been committed by the Kim dynasty. After North Korea's brutal dictator Kim Il-sung died, his son, Kim Jong-il, made it even ''more ''repressive for his 20 year rule, and then ''his son, Kim Jong-un, made it among the most repressive regimes in the world, only rivaled by Eritrea, Saudi Arabia, and the DAESH. This is quite different from most modern "communist" regimes, which have since moderated (even Cuba has). Also, in addition to South Korea, they also now want Japan and Guam. Elections The DPRK holds 'elections' every 5 years. It has 3 political parties in the Supreme People's Assembly: The Workers' Party of Korea, the Korean Social Democratic Party, and the Chondoist Chongu Party. It also has independent candidates in office. Most of the members of the Supreme People's Assembly are members of the Workers' Party of Korea. This calls into question whether these elections are free and fair elections. According to some sources, all candidates for office are pre-selected by the government and run unopposed. Not only that, but the election system only allows to vote for (or against, which, as defectors say is very dangerous) a single candidate.Kim wins re-election with 99.9% of the vote, New York TimesAssociated Press' "North Korea votes for new rubber-stamp parliament"(Fox News warning!) North Korea is not a democracy. It is a crazy dictatorship with dynasties. International Relations Tensions are ongoing between it and powers such as the United States. The People's Republic of China is its strongest ally. Denial of food and basic supplies has caused a famine during the mid-1990s, and the country continues to suffer food shortages and economic hardship. Lack of allies and hostility between nations necessitates that the DPRK be one of the most militarized countries in the world. The nation has developed a nuclear program, and has recently conducted nuclear tests. George W. Bush included the DPRK in his "Axis of Evil". He has shied clear of claiming that there is any connection, let alone an Axis, between these Marxist monarchists and Heroin dealing Islamic fundamentalists. Propaganda and reality North Korea has a massive amount of propaganda. Their people are told that they have the highest quality of standard of living and that North Korea is super powerful and advanced. In reality, it's been centuries since the standards of living in North Korea would be considered the best, and they have almost no technology from after the '80s. They tell their people that the United States started the Korean War. They are told that the American Empire conquered and turned South Korea into a vassal and tried to conquer North Korea but the heroic Kim Ill Sung and his valiant military fought off the American Empire. The North Korean civilians are told that everyone else's life is miserable. However, it can be said with near certainty that North Korea is an unpleasant place to live. In the mid-1990s, there was a famine that may have killed up to 3 Million people. While South Korea's climate is almost identical, they had grown wealthy enough at that point to import sufficient food. Satellite imagery shows that at night, North Korea is almost completely dark, while neighboring countries are illuminated, and that shows the state of North Korea's economy. Defectors from North Korea have testified to the bad conditions of North Korea. Ahn Myong Chol is a defector who escaped through China. He worked as a guard at a concentration camp known as "Camp 22", and has testified to the inhumane conditions prisoners face inside the camp.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NEtSi_heSBc&list=UUgMDfkz3q1zdTJUmRL_LZ_Q&index=11&feature=plcp http://www.msnbc.msn.com/id/3071468/ns/us_news-only/t/former-guard-ahn-myong-chol/#.UJAK48XAcZ4 North Koreans are also known for kidnapping foreigners, near economic collapse with the occasional famine killing large numbers of its oppressed people. North Koreans live in the delusion of propaganda. They worship their leaders like gods. They believe that North Korea and it's leaders are the ultimate. Propaganda is used to cover things, such as why the internet is restricted. The North Korean people are told that they would become enraged at the internet because of the west. The North Korean government always releases propaganda videos of battle scenarios or training. They try to make it seem as though they could unify Korea so easily, yet, if it is apparently so simple, why don't they just do it? United Nothing The United Nothing is nothing. North Korea's leadership is committing systematic and appalling human rights abuses against its own citizens on a scale unparalleled in the modern world, crimes against humanity with strong resemblances to those committed by the Nazis, a United Nations inquiry has concluded. The UN's commission on human rights in North Korea, which gathered evidence for almost a year, including often harrowing testimony at public hearings worldwide, said there was compelling evidence of torture, execution and arbitrary imprisonment, deliberate starvation and an almost complete lack of free thought and belief. North Korea human rights abuses resemble those of the Nazis, says UN inquiry The above is from, The Guardian, a UK newspaper with a record for reliability. The UN's Human Rights Council releases a report accusing North Korea of crimes against humanity and compare the regime to that of Nazi Germany. The report is stunning in its graphic description of the horrors endured by political prisoners-who number between 80,000 and 120,000. The council recommends that North Korea be referred to the International Criminal Court. China is cited for "aiding and abetting crimes against humanity" for supporting North Korea and detaining and repatriating refugees from North Korea. Meanwhile, about 360 South Koreans, mostly elderly, travel to North Korea to meet with relatives from whom they were separated when the Korean Peninsula split after World War II. The reunions, the first since 2010, are part of an effort to improve ties between the North and the South, which have further deteriorated over the status of North Korea's nuclear program. UN Releases Stunning North Korea Report From Infoplease See also *Authoritarianism *Comrades and Strangers *Kim Il-sung *Kim Jong II *Kim Jong-un *Ozark Bible Institute *Pensacola Christian College *South Korea References External links *Photos Secretly Smuggled Out Of North Korea Category:Geography Category:Countries Category:East Asia Category:Dictatorships Category:Worst Places in the World Category:Evil Category:Sovereign Nations Category:WMD Category:Communists Category:Current Marxist-Leninist states Category:Things That Are Not Awesome Category:Not Liberal Category:Nazis Category:Far Right Category:Let's Hope Not Too Many People Are Like This Category:Too Conservative for the GOP Category:Politics and Government Category:Fundamentalism Category:Religious cults Category:Things that keep people awake at night Category:Things Sarah Palin Will Never Know Category:Totalitarianism Category:Things Trump Hates